osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi Masao
Appearance Higashi outwardly appears to the average onlooker as nothing more than a regular student, as there are no immediately discernible features. Indeed, he would be completely unremarkable save for his eyes, which can catch people's attentions. They appear to almost have a luminescent nature to them, shining ever so slightly but not enough to actually be seen as anything supernatural. His typical attire outside of the school uniform consists of a sewn scarf, a polyester jacket, a white shirt underneath, jeans, and a pair of running shoes. He doesn't change it very often, instead opting to just take off the scarf and jacket if it's hot. Without his clothing, he is fairly well built, given athletics are a part of his daily life and he often pushes himself. Not excessively ripped but not flabby, leaning to the former of the spectrum with fairly broad shoulders. Personality Personality wise, he's a rather odd person. He rarely thinks too much before saying something, speaking his mind, and generally doesn't empathize with people very easily. For all intents and purposes, he is medically a psychopath, due to early life experiences that damaged his psyche, or mental health. However, through this inhibition and bold behavior in combination with his martyr complex make him fairly bland on the surface, but he'll say very strange things and do very brave things. Due to nightmares, he is jaded towards scenes of gore and devastation. Abilities Faith ''- Very passive. If someone is capable of detecting such a thing they'll notice that he has a bit of holy energy in himself, but nothing major, and can be assumed to just be exposure to holy sites as opposed to coming from him. It does a single thing for him. * Weakness balance - As opposed to growing weaker when damaged and battered like a regular person, his angelic nature kicks in more and more the worse condition he's in, completely negating the penalties of battle fatigue and injuries (doesn't include strategic hindrances, such as the Achilles' tendon). This is usually coupled with his eyes glowing in higher intensity and near death being a hint of an aura. However, this does not prevent pain and the feeling of fatigue. He'll still feel as if he's dying and has to deal with the mental effect of fatigue. Besides that, most of his capabilities were acquired in life, as opposed to being given to him. He is capable of momentary feats of strength and speed with the assistance of adrenaline but barely scratches inhuman even at full tilt. He did however, pick up a singular support spell in his time spent alive. * Healing Factor - He can stabilize from fatal wounds that would kill him from bleeding out, but only just because his body stops the bleeding very quickly while it's active. For wound recovery, he heals at an abnormal rate, capable of fighting to the death one day and recovering after a few days of bed rest, or a single one if there were no lethal blows taken by him. Of course, organ damage and extreme destruction of an area that a regular person with medical aid wouldn't make it passed he can't. For best reference, imagine he had the best medical aid immediately after taking a hit without scars. Just to confirm, no, he can't regenerate in combat past the cessation of bleeding. Assists marginally in toxins and poisons, but not enough to negate anything supernatural. Given the fact that this isn't a particularly bursty spell, he tends to have this on at all times and works more like a toggle. It's also somewhat basic, which helps. One can consider it something to use his reserves on. ''Instinct - ''His father was so used to conflict that the very presence of hostile intent and reaction to surprises has passed down genetically. He can react to dangers before becoming consciously aware of their presence. Granted, this still requires his sub-conscious to register it such as the attack being sent with such killing intent that it chokes the area. Sound also helps. Skills ''Willpower - Perhaps his greatest strength. His willpower is, frankly speaking, immense. As a result, he is very resilient to mental effects and similar powers. This does mean he is extremely hard headed, but it also means once he makes his mind it is nearly impossible to get him to change his thinking. He puts even people with the regular indomitable willpower to shame. One's determination can only get you so far, however. ''Swordsmanship - ''Minor practice in kendo, and trains very often on his own during his free time. However, he's almost completely self-trained besides a few classes he did a while ago, and as such is only capable of using one, given he finds himself interested in them. ''Housework - ''Is pretty amazing at household tasks in general, particularly cooking. Though while he does secretly enjoy it he doesn't say he does, given he's not that aware of it himself. ''Archery -'' He has a decent shot, and can hit a bulls-eye consistently at short ranges, assuming it's an appropriately sized target. He's not robin hood, but he's good. Background Higashi has a not so common story to go with his average appearance. Firstly, he is a hybrid. His birth was the result of a high ranking guardian angel, Seraphim to be exact, and a human. However, his father was not of that rank at the time. No, he fell, quite literally, for his mother, losing his rank and becoming fallen, trading that for a life with a mortal. More accurately, he effectively traded the lives of many for hers when presented with circumstances that forced him to choose. Love is a strong thing. Due to this, he himself is not particularly powerful in the slightest. In fact, by ranking standards he is considered a 'Fallen Angel' as well, weakening his powers even further. Additionally, he was never properly taught about his heritage. Though that's mostly due to a specific event. The earliest events that he can remember is the final moments of his village, a hellscape caused by a demon named Sloth. His father died fighting it while protecting them, which was very hard to do, while his mother died to shove him out of a collapsing building when her leg got caught. The imagery of fire and smog obscuring the land and the writhing mass of people caught under collapsed and burning buildings and the feeling of succumbing to the suffocating ash is forever imprinted on him. He was not anything more than a child at the time, but despite that the feeling of helplessness and more the inability to help them bore itself into his psyche. Even then, it wasn't death that he was afraid of. He was regretful that he can't do anything. Falling over, with his face towards the sky, he takes in what should have been the final moments of his life. However, fate dictated differently. Within the flames, he was found by a man, who equally wanted to help someone after finding this fiery destruction only to see that everyone inside was dead or dying. At least, until he found Higashi. Tears streamed down his face, washing the ash with the trails, as he clutched him tight and prayed for him to live, which seemed to be answered once he was taken away from the scene, thanks to his angelic properties. This man was his adopted father and wanted to stop the demon beforehand, only to be forced to watch up until it's demise. Unaware of the child's special properties, he raised him like he would a human child, though he did tell him about the world, including magic and the supernatural. He also tells him about how he always wanted to be a cool hero, which Higashi questioned as to why he stopped. He never got an answer from him early on, and it was always grounds to change topics, just like when he asked if he could learn magic. It wasn't until he was a few years older that he managed to get an answer from him finally. He explained that during the course of his life he has many regrets and that he realized his dream was impossible to do when he matured, as he could never save everyone. Higashi, despising that way of thinking, if only because he experienced helplessness himself, told him that he can become that hero. Staring into his eyes, his adopted father smiled and said 'your eyes really are calming.' Higashi cried for the first time, but he didn't know why. Though that reason was obvious. The man he looked up to had just passed away in front of him, smiling. His death left him alone, and he eventually stopped having an active search to become a hero that saves everyone, that ideal lodged into his subconscious. His father left him enough land and investments to live by himself, though he didn't condone such actions, so Higashi goes to school and takes jobs whenever he can. His academics are unremarkable, a high b student. Though he has done quite a few things in his time, such as meet a quirky performer called Helios. He joined the track team at some point but ended up leaving as it 'didn't really feel like his kind of thing', though he still goes to watch every now and then. Trivia * Higashi was born in a leap year, meaning that technically he has only had a birthday four times within his life, counting his birth. * Masao can be interpreted as 'Holy', but it is his foster name. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Angel Category:Human Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Supernatural